Life After Hogwarts
by Hermione Double1
Summary: Ron and Hermione are married with kids-but, as usual in the wizarding world, life ain't all plain sailing. (Or flying-take your pick!) Please read and review!
1. Duty Calls

-CHAPTER ONE-  
  
Duty Calls  
All the characters in the following chapters belong to the wonderful Ms. Rowling, and the imaginations of her innumerable fans! Thanx for reading, yours, Hermione Double xxxxx  
  
'Mummy?' shouted a young, red headed boy, from the top of the stairs.  
  
'Yes darling?'  
  
'Where's my jacket?'  
  
'In your wardrobe. Hurry up, or we'll be late!'  
  
The little boy dashed down stairs, his jacket on upside down.  
  
'Honestly Joshua Harry Weasley! Come here,' She fixed his jacket, and flicked his nose. He was so sweet- the spit of her husband.  
  
'Have you got everything?'  
  
'Eeerrrmm, fink so. no, 'Sploding Snap Pack,'  
  
'Go and get them,' she said exasperatedly.  
  
As Josh toddled off, she glanced at a picture in the wall, above the fireplace. It depicted the happiest day of her life. There, Hermione, stood next to the love of her life, surrounded by all their friends of so many years, not daring to believe, that, now, she was no longer Miss. Hermione Granger, but Mrs. Hermione Weasley. But, as you looked closer, there was a face missing amongst all their friends, and the vast amount of red-heads that made up Ron's, (and now her) family. It made her so sad to think that, one of her very best friends, and perhaps one of the most famous names in the wizarding world had met his sad demise before this picture could even be taken. For Harry Potter had finally met his death staring into the face of Lord Voldemort. Just the thought that little Josh could never even meet his Uncle Harry brought a tear to her eye. Then something brought her back to her senses. Ron entered the room and kissed her on the cheek. His hands rested on his wife's shoulders, as he also looked at the picture.  
  
'God, I wish he could have been there.'  
  
'I know love. I miss him so much.' Josh bounded down stairs at this point. 'Anyway, better get this young man to his nana's before I go to work. Come on then, darling.'  
  
She ruffled Joshua's hair as she spoke, and kissed Ron on the cheek.  
  
'Bye bye, little man! Have a good day, and make sure you don't get into too much trouble.'  
  
He then kneeled onto the floor and patted Hermione's bump 'And you!'  
  
'I'll see you later,' she said to Ron. She ushered Joshua into the fire place and, somehow, juggling her son's hand, her handbag, Josh's rucksack and a piece of toast, in that marvellous way only mothers can do, she managed to sprinkle a little floo powder over her and her son, as she shouted, 'The Burrow!' and, with that, Hermione and her four-year old son vanished in a mass of green flames.  
  
Ron was still stood looking at the picture. There was a dull ache in his heart, just longing to speak to the very best friend he had ever had, tell him how much he loved Hermione, how much he missed his best friend. He missed him so much, he even named his son after him. He was so lost in his thoughts, that when he glanced at his watch, he realised that he was ten minutes late for work. He Dissapparated, and immediately arrived in his office.  
  
As he appeared, he stammered his apologies to his boss, Roger Levvitt. Mr. Levvitt, Head Auror, dismissed it, and gave him some bad news.  
  
'Ron, there's been a bit of disturbance over-night. Death Eaters.'  
  
'God, now what?' 'Went to a Muggle's house. Killed the whole family. It was uproar. You had better get over there, now,'  
  
Ron followed orders, and disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, his wife was sat in her office, going through her student's homework. She worked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as Transfiguration teacher. She had only been working there a year, and she had already been promoted to Deputy Headmistress. The bell rang, and she went to her classroom. She sat in her usual chair at the front of the class, preparing herself for the rowdy Sixth Year Gryffindors she was about to teach.  
  
'Hi, everyone. Today we will be learning how to turn furniture into animals. Now, we have a difficult lesson ahead of us, so listen carefully.'  
  
She was off, talking them through the ways you can turn can turn French Dressers into kangaroos. At this point, a barn owl swooped into Hermione's classroom.  
  
'Excuse me,' she said turning away. She unrolled the letter and read;  
  
"Hermione, There's been loads of trouble at the Ministry. The Death Eaters are back. They killed a whole Muggle family, and it's been said Voldemort's behind it. Darling, look after yourself, Josh and the Bump. I don't know when I'll be home. Don't worry. I love you more than anything, Ron,"  
  
Ha! Don't worry? There was not a moment that went past when Hermione didn't worry. Ron was an Auror, (a dark-wizard catcher) so he was always in danger. Now, as Voldemort was back to full strength, it was even more so. Almost in tears, she turned back to the class of sixteen year-olds, who, in that moment, had caused absolute havoc (one boy had somehow been transfigured into a giraffe).  
  
Ron had arrived in the little Muggle village, his head still in the clouds. This had been his dream job, since he, Hermione and Harry had been Fourth Year Gryffindors. Harry had also wanted to be an Auror- that was how he had met his death. Ron still hated to think about it. Dumbledore, the ex- headmaster of Hogwarts, had double-crossed them. He said that he would meet them in a nearby house. Instead, Lord Voldemort had been there. As soon as he got there, Harry, expecting "The Greatest Sorcerer in the World", fell to the ground, lifeless. Killed by the murderous, evil being, who, it was hard to believe, had once been human. Dumbledore had since been killed by Aurors, and, as Dumbledore had been the most powerful ally Voldemort, had, he was slowly losing grip. But he was still powerful. Very powerful.  
  
It was still mayhem as he arrived. There were people in black, hooded robes everywhere. Death Eaters. As he and his friend Katy Bell, (who was also an Auror) approached as small group of these scum, wands at the ready, a small scream escaped Katy's mouth, and he felt a hand in his own. He and Katy were dragged away from the scene of chaos.  
  
*  
  
Hermione felt a small twinge in her stomach.  
  
'When's it due Miss?' asked Georgia Abbott.  
  
'Three weeks,' she smiled.  
  
'What are you gonna call it Miss?"  
  
'We aren't sure yet. We are thinking about Liam for a boy, Anya for a girl. What do you think?' She asked the class.  
  
There was a flurry of discussion,  
  
'What about Patrick, Miss?' asked Patrick Finnigan, her old friends Seamus's younger brother.  
  
'Oh, I don't think so, somehow Paddy.' She smiled, cheekily.  
  
As the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, she walked down the sweeping lawns of the castle to the village of Hogsmeade, and approached the door of her friend Lavender Brown. She had shared a dormitory with her when she was at Hogwarts.  
  
She had married Dean Thomas, a friend of Ron's, a month after his and Hermione's wedding. She had been using their fireplace as a portal for the last year, as you can't Apparate or Disapparate on the Hogwarts grounds. Most teachers at Hogwarts lived in the school, but, as Hermione had Ron and Joshua, she found it easier to commute every day. She went back to the Burrow to pick up Josh. As she appeared in the kitchen in a spurt of flames, Mrs. Molly Weasley welcomed her in.  
  
'Hello, dear. How are you? And how's my other little grandchild?' she asked, patting the bump that was Hermione's stomach.  
  
'I'm fine thank you. I hope Josh has been no trouble?'  
  
'He's been as good as gold!'  
  
'Thank you so much for having him here. I can't tell even begin to tell you how much Ron and I appreciate this. It's so hard with Ron and me working.'  
  
'Oh for goodness sake, don't mention it! It's a grandmother's duty to look after her own grandson! We love having him here!' She exclaimed. At that moment Joshua bounded downstairs.  
  
'Mummy!' He shouted, and jumped into her outstretched arms.  
  
'Did you miss me?'  
  
'Yes!' he said hugging her very tightly.  
  
'What have you done today?'  
  
'Played with the gnomys, and when Uncle Fred and George came home, we played 'Sploding Snap!'  
  
'I see they won!' she tutted, taking a closer look at his singed eyebrows.  
  
'Come and have a cup of tea, dear,' said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
She sat down at the old, round wooden table, while Mrs. Weasley busied herself making Hermione tea. Then Fred and George entered the kitchen.  
  
'Alright 'Mione?' said Fred,  
  
'Fine, thanks. How's Weasley's Wizard Wheezes going? Oh, thanks, Molly,' as Mrs. Weasley handed her a chipped china teacup.  
  
'Great, ta. Fancy a Custard Cream to go with it?' replied George.  
  
Hermione looked at him and giggled.  
  
'I think the little one here might not take to being a canary, somehow!' she said, patting her stomach. She knew only too well that these were merchandise of their joke shop, and, when eaten, you would be turned temporarily into a huge pet bird. The twins howled with laughter, but Molly scowled.  
  
'Ignore them Hermione.' It was clear she still didn't approve of their careers.  
  
'How is little Weasley Junior anyway?' asked Fred.  
  
'I think it may be fit to play football for England when it's older!'  
  
'What's football?' chorused the Weasleys.  
  
'Oh, never mind.' 


	2. Bad News

-CHAPTER TWO-  
  
Bad News  
  
She sat on the sofa, staring into space.  
  
She checked her watch. Four o'clock. AM. She had stayed up all night long. Waiting. She wiped a tear from her cheek. Something bad had happened. She just knew it. After all, she'd known Ron since they were eleven. She could remember clearly, walking into his and Harry's compartment on the Hogwarts Express. It had taken them nine and a half years for them to realise they belonged together. She couldn't help regretting all the time they had wasted, insisting they hated each other.  
  
There was a loud knock, and she ran to the door. She knew it couldn't be Ron- he would have apparated. She wondered who it could be. Then she realised she already knew. Mr. Levvitt was stood on the doorstep looking weary. Hermione wiped away another tear. Her worst fear had been realised.  
  
'Hello, Mr. Levvitt.' She invited him in.  
  
'Oh, Hermione, you've already heard,' seeing her puffy eyes.  
  
'Oh god.' she collapsed to the floor in tears. 'What happened?'  
  
'I'm afraid Ron's missing. He went to see to a bit of trouble. Death Eaters. Katie Bell's body has already been found.'  
  
'No.' she choked. 'Please. No.' * 'Where's Daddy?'  
  
'I don't know darling. Finish your toast.' She wiped away another tear.  
  
The whole Weasley family then appeared out of nowhere. She stood up, and then collapsed into Ginny's arms.  
  
Mrs. Weasley bustled about making more tea. She was trying hard to fight back the tears. 'What happened exactly?'  
  
'Levvitt came round, at four in the morning. I'd stayed up all night. I knew there was something wrong,' as she wept; Ginny gave her a comforting look through her own tears.  
  
'He said Ron'd gone round to a Muggle village, and the Death Eaters got hold of him. They killed Katy Bell, they found her body, but no one knows what's happened to Ron.' All the Weasleys looked if they were fighting back tears. Then Mrs. Weasley spoke from behind her teapot.  
  
'You're moving to the Burrow. You're not staying here on your own,'  
  
'I'm not on my own, I've got Josh'  
  
'Yes, and a new baby on the way. How are you supposed to cope? There's no chance you're staying here. Come on. Start packing.'  
  
The other Weasleys nodded in agreement. * Ron could not quite believe what had just happened. He had a deep gash to his head, but he was immune to his pain. He could think of nothing but Hermione and Josh.  
  
He lay pitifully on he floor. Katy had put up a struggle and she had been killed instantly. Ron had somehow lost his wand so he could do nothing, except watch the life drain away from her body. It had been thought Ron was dead, as he had been used as a punch bag.  
  
He lay on the ground, not knowing what to do. He could barely move, but he knew he had to get away.  
  
A dark figure walked past and he immediately pretended to be dead. The figure snorted. Malfoy.  
  
Ron saw his chance. As he turned, Ron leaped on him, knocking him to the floor, unconscious. Ron fled.  
  
He ran as fast as possible. He had no way of getting home- he had no idea were he was, and he was void of a wand. He crept into a nearby forest, hoping he wood be hidden in the rich foliage. Eventually, he collapsed into a ditch, and he lay there, unconscious. 


	3. Together Again

-CHAPTER THREE-  
  
Together Again  
  
HI again! This is the final chapter of my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it!! Please read and review, Yours, Hermione Double xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx PS, the following characters are the brain child of the brilliant Ms. Rowling! PPS, Thank you all for your kind reviews PPPS, I may write another chapter soon, but I'm doing exams at the mo, but maybe when they've finished and those gorgeous muses pay me a visit!  
Days later, Hermione was in hospital. St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The trauma of losing Ron had brought on contractions. Ginny was sat next to her bed, comforting her, holding her hand, while the rest of the Weasleys were in the Relatives Room. Between screams, Hermione managed to talk to Ginny-  
  
'I wish he was here,'  
*  
'It's a boy!' shouted a cheerful midwife.  
  
Hermione gave her first true smile since Ron's disappearance.  
  
'Oh, he's beautiful!' said Mrs. Weasley, as the tiny little thing was placed in Hermione's arms.  
  
'What are you going to call him?' whispered Ginny.  
  
Hermione replied without hesitation:  
  
'Ron.'  
  
Cradling the beautiful baby in her arms, Hermione wondered what had happened to his father. She was all alone. Oh there were lots of people around, congratulating her- but, no. The only people that really mattered were no longer there. Not anywhere.  
*  
Ron awoke in a strange bed. There was a strange smell-a smell of chemicals. He sat up, and looked around. A nurse walked past.  
  
'Excuse me,'  
  
'Oh you're awake...' Ron cut her off.  
  
'Where am I? Where's Hermione? I want to go home....'  
  
'You're in Kensington Hospital. Look, someone found you in the woods- you nearly died, but there was no identification on you.'  
  
Ron, thinking as quickly as possible (which hurt an awful lot) said, 'Look- can you contact my parents in law? Their names are George and Harriet Granger? They're dentists- Mug-, I mean, they'll be able to contact my wife. They live in Basingstoke.'  
  
'That will be dealt with.'  
  
The nurse left, and Ron got out of bed. He just wanted to get out of there- find Hermione. He was in Kensington- which he knew wasn't that far from Diagon Alley. Ron stumbled to the foyer and stopped outside the sliding doors. He stood staring at the big glass things. He walked forward-they opened. He walked backwards-they closed. He walked forward-they opened. He walked backwards-they closed! This greatly puzzled Ron, but he took his chances and dived through. He got outside quite unscathed, which puzzled him even further. Ron hated Muggle stuff. He wandered into the centre of London, and somehow, he found the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
'Oh god- Ron! We thought you were dead! Hermione's in hospital- she's having the baby!' It was Hagrid, the Giant that worked as Hogwarts Grounds Keeper. 'What on earth happened?'  
  
'Death Eaters.Hermione's having the baby? Bloody hell, Hagrid- take me to her!'  
  
*  
  
'Hi Hagrid,' Hermione and the Weasleys smiled.  
  
'There's someone here who would like to see ya'  
  
He moved sideways, and.  
  
'RON!' 


	4. The Reunion

-Chapter Four-

****

The Reunion

Here's the last chapter, as promised. I know it's taken me nearly four months to write, but my muse was very VERY mean and would not let me have any ideas for this one. But I did promise, so here it is,

Yours,

Hermione Double

'Ron!' repeated Hermione, brushing the tears away from her face. 'I-I… I thought you were _dead_!' 

'Nope.'

'But-_how?_'

'Later- I want to see my baby.' he sat on the end of the bed and peered into the cot, at the face of his new son.

'Ron, this is - Ron.' said Hermione, hardly daring to believe that the person she loved most in the world was stood right in front of her.

'What a handsome little boy. Just like his father, don't you think?' The others laughed. 

'Ron, darling-' said Mrs Weasley, holding him in a hugely tight embrace that crushed the few remaining unbroken ribs, 'we'll leave you to it.'

'Thanks mum.' said Ron, rubbing his chest.

'Bye!'

The huge crowd of people dispersed, leaving the new family.

'Ron- it was like- my life had ended, kind of _stopped._ It was awful. I just wanted you there- but you weren't. What happened?' she asked, grasping Ron's hand.

'It was the Death Eaters. We were surrounded. Katy Bell was killed- they thought I was dead too, but I got away into a wood- and I collapsed. I woke up in a hospital- Kensington I think, and then these big glass things kept opening and closing- God, they were freaky, but-'

'Ron, do you mean sliding doors?' laughed Hermione.

'Sliding doors? What are they there for? Stupid Muggle crap- _honestly_. Anyway - I knew I was near the Leaky Cauldron- so I walked there, and Hagrid said you were here.'

'I can't believe you're back! I missed you so much!' 

'I know- I thought I was never going to see you or Josh ever again. Hey, where is Josh?' asked Ron, staring around.

'He's at my mum's. There coming soon- if they can figure out how to get in,'

'It's easier than using _sliding doors_ I can assure you.' He said, picking up his new son. 'Hey- he's got your eyes. What do you reckon Josh'll have to say about this?'

'He'll go crazy. He was so upset when daddy didn't come home.'

'Well, I'm back now. Oh, speak of the devil!' he said, for just then Mr and Mrs Granger and tiny Josh entered the ward. Josh an as fast as his legs could possibly carry him and flung his arms around his father.

'Daddy! Where did you go? I missed you lots and lots!!' he asked, ecstatically.

'Calm down Mister! It's okay! I'm back now.' He said, trying and failing to soothe the little boy who was now jumping about the ward. Mr and Mrs Granger, however, looked astounded to find their son-in-law, alive and well.

'Ron-we-we- well, we thought you were _dead_'' said Mrs Granger.

'No- well, it's a long story.' Said Ron, who was heartily sick of talking about the weeks adventures.

'Well, good to see you anyway, Ron,' said Mr Granger, 'and where's my new grandson?'

Hermione picked Ron up from his cot and held him up.

'He's so _beautiful_,' cooed Mrs Granger, as Hermione handed him over to be cradled by his grandmother.

'What is it?' asked Josh in disgust.

'This is your baby brother- Ron,' she giggled.

'It's weally ugly,' with a look of immense distaste upon his face.

'Just like his dad then.' laughed Hermione.


End file.
